


Imagine Me & You

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Drinking Rosé and planning the destruction of Josh Chan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you jumped into a new fandom and this happened.
> 
> As usual, thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to help me out with the grammar so this story is not a mess
> 
> And yes, I blame you, [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern), for making me fall in love with this beautiful, heart stopping, breathtaking, life-changing series

“I’ll help.” The three women turned around to see Valencia, while the wedding planner (or maybe the ex wedding planner) gulped. She didn’t even notice she said that out loud. “You were right. Josh Chan must be destroyed.” It felt really good to say it out loud now. Especially when the listener didn’t look at her with weird looks. “Running away to New York was one thing, leaving a woman on the altar was a whole other level.”

 

Rebecca smiled. “Thank you, V.” She squeezed Valencia’s hand. “And I’m sorry because you already planned this beautiful wedding, but...”

 

“Stop,” Valencia said. “Do not apologize for Josh’s mistakes again. This is his fault, not yours.”

 

“Sooooo, what should we do with the food?” Heather asked.

 

“Heather, seriously?!” Valencia hissed.

 

Paula shook her head, but she smiled a little.

 

“What?” She shrugged. “It’s a legit question, not to mention the guests...”

 

“Nononono, Heather is right, V.” Rebecca squeezed Valencia’s hand again. “Come on, let’s plan our revenge while drinking Rosé.”

 

“Thank god! Finally I can enjoy not having someone yelling in my ear every twenty seconds.”

 

“Who says I’m gonna stop yelling in your ear?” Valencia said to her walkie talkie.

 

Heather groaned.

 

The four of them walked together into the venue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Holy crap, I can’t believe this is real...” White Josh looked pale.

 

“Oh, so you care about the wedding now?” Darryl asked with genuine shock in his voice.

 

White Josh blinked a few times. “Babe, my best friend just left a woman at the altar and ran away to be a priest. It’s not about us, okay?”

 

Darryl shook his head. Madison sat happily, eating the cake. The low murmur of the guests that stayed there to enjoy the food mingled with the soft beat of the drum from the band. “I’m sorry, it’s just...”

 

White Josh smiled and touched Darryl’s cheek. “We’ll talk about this later, okay? Right now I have to find Father Brah and ask him what the heck is going on with Josh.”

 

Darryl nodded. “Go.”

 

White Josh kissed Darryl’s lips then ruffled Madison’s hair and said, “Be right back. Take care of daddy while I’m gone, okay?”

 

Madison gave him a toothy smile.

 

“Now, I need to find Hector.” White Josh fixed his tie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Heather!” Kevin yelled the second he saw Heather enter the venue.

 

Heather nodded her head. “Yo, what’s up Kev?”

 

The man was holding a plate full of cookies. “Should I, should I tell Greg about this? I mean, I feel bad for Rebecca...”

 

Heather’s eyes widened. “NO! Big no, Kevin! Look, I know you’re like, aggressively nice, but if you do that, you’ll be crossing a line dude. Okay? Don’t tell anything to Greg about this.”

 

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Kevin sighed sadly. “I just want to help.”

 

“Help us by eating all this food, how about that?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Kevin smiled.

 

Heather nodded her thanks and let Kevin hug her. Now, she had to find Karen before she sold any of her sex toys to the guests. Seriously, who brings sex toys to a wedding?

 

No wait, don’t answer that. It was a rhetorical question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Valencia never imagined that one day she would be waiting for a priest to come out from the bathroom, but here she was. She heard the door being opened, then Father Brah walked past her. Without thinking, Valencia grabbed Father Brah by his arm and slammed him into the wall, pinning Father Brah with her torso and left arm. “Tell me the truth,” she hissed, ignoring Father Brah’s pained gasp.

 

“Valencia, nice to see you still fierce as usual,” Father Brah said with tight smile. “I already told you everything back there. I have nothing to hide.”

 

Before Valencia could do any damage to Father Brah, White Josh came.

 

“Wow, what the hell?” White Josh asked. “Valencia, come on let Father Brah go.”

 

“This is why I don’t want to go to the public toilet alone,” Hector said at the same time White Josh tried to pull Valencia away.

 

“You know Josh’s reason to run away is bullshit,” Valencia spat.

 

Father Brah fixed his collar. “I know you don’t believe in God, but you know Josh did.”

 

“Do you really think he is willing to give up on sex in the snap of a finger?” Valencia almost shouted. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Sometimes this kind of thing doesn’t make any sense. It was a calling.”

 

“Do you really think Josh, the guy who can’t stay single for a minute, is ready to devote his life to God?” Suddenly, something flashed in her eyes. “Wait, do you think...”

 

White Josh took a step back when Valencia did the same. “What?”

 

“The um, Rebecca said something about a coach at the church.” Valencia’s eyes widened in horror. She turned around to look White Josh in the eyes. “Do you think Josh became a priest because he wants to get close to that girl?”

 

White Josh looked slack-jawed. “That’s... No... That can’t be. If he wants to be with a girl, he could just, I don’t know, cancel this wedding and not run away to become a priest!” White Josh looked at Father Brah. “I’m sorry Father, I didn’t mean to disrespect.”

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you listen to my podcast!” Hector said while signing his fan’s book. The woman giggled in delight.

 

Valencia sighed deeply. “He ran away to New York when I asked him to move in with me.”

 

“What?” White Josh asked. Hector was busy looking at the plastic flower decoration.

 

“Before Rebecca came here,” Valencia licked her lips, “I asked him to move in with me, but he said he needed time to think about it. Plus, he got a job in New York.”

 

“Wait, a job? He said he went to basketball camp so he could teach the children at the Summer Camp how to play basketball New York style.”

 

Valencia and White Josh were looking at each other while Father Brah said “Oh God...” under his breath.

 

“Guys, I’m hungry,” Hector said.

 

* * *

 

 

“I feel bad,” Heather said while eating her cake.

 

The guests were already leaving. The only guests left there were people that knew Rebecca personally and their families. Even Josh’s family already left after Valencia said, _“I maybe didn’t marry your son, but at least I have the guts_ _to break up with him and not run away like this._ ”

 

“Why?” Madison asked. “Oh, do you want that?”

 

“No, you can take mine.” Heather gave her cake to the little girl. Darryl was trying to stop Rebecca’s mom from drinking too much.

 

“I should have stopped Josh’s car, but I didn’t,” Heather mumbled. “No one ever gives me responsibility that big. I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood there and watched him drive by.”

 

Madison patted Heather’s hand. “You can’t stop something you can’t stop, trying to stop it is going to hurt you.”

 

Heather snorted, then smiled. “Thanks kid. You’re okay for a kid.”

 

Madison shrugged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the three of them arrived at the hotel, they were tired to the bones. Naomi, after a long conversation with Rebecca, decided to go back to New York, while it took two hours for Rebecca to ask Paula to go home because the police found Brendan. Darryl, White Josh, and Madison decided to stay there for the weekend (White Josh promised to make sure Darryl didn’t come near the three women), Nathaniel said he had to return to West Covina because his father wanted to talk about something. Darryl gave Nathaniel a hug before he left and told him that everything would be fine.

 

Father Brah said he would try to talk with Josh. Rebecca said that Josh Chan better prepare for her wrath because not even the church could protect him from her wrath.

 

“Oh man, this day is super crazy huh?” Rebecca said once she flopped down on the queen-sized bed, still wearing her wedding dress.

 

“Please don’t burn the dress here.” Heather threw away her purse next to Rebecca’s head and laid down on Rebecca’s right side. “Burn it after we’re home, or you know, you could sell it.”

 

Valencia bit down on her lip when she wanted to yell for Rebecca and Heather to change their cloths. It was like all those sleepovers, movie nights, make overs. Or when both of them just returned home from their office. Heather was shocked when she found out that she had to go to the office to answer the questions people sent to Miss Douche. But well, she was already bound in contract, she couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Yo Miss ’I’m-Going-To-Yell-In-Your-Ear-All-Day’, come here and join us!” Heather yelled.

 

“Yeah, come on V!” Rebecca patted the spot to her left.

 

Valencia took of her suit and hair tie and kicked off her heels. “Ugh, at least change your cloths first!”

 

“Boooo!” Rebecca and Heather shouted.

 

Valencia sat at the foot of the bed. With shaking hands, she touched Rebecca’s calf. “I, I’m sorry this wedding doesn’t end up like those fairy tales you love.”

 

“Well, this is gonna sound weird, but I’m glad this happened.” Rebecca shook her head. “Well, obviously I didn’t like it because he left me at the altar like I’m Richard Gere and he’s Julia Roberts, but I learned a valuable lesson today. Man, Dr. Akopian is going to be so proud of me.” She sighed happily.

 

“Nah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,” Valencia and Heather said at the same time. “No more doing things to please other people.”

 

Rebecca sat up. “Wait, you said no more apologizing for Josh’s mistakes, yet you just did.”

 

“That would be the last time,” Valencia said firmly.

 

Rebecca smiled mischievously, then pulled Valencia by the hand on her calf so the two of them fumbled backwards on the bed. Heather yelled in pain because Rebecca fell on top of her right hand. Valencia yelled in shock because she didn’t know Rebecca would pull her. The ex bride giggled.

 

“Ah, I can’t wait to destroy Josh Chan,” Rebecca said with wide smile on her face.

 

“Hear, hear!” Heather fisted pumped. “I’m here to help if you guys need any help,” she said before she engulfing Rebecca in a hug. She was clingy because of the alcohol, okay?

 

Valencia took a beep breath, then released it slowly. “Yes, I can’t wait.” She grinned widely, showing her perfect white teeth. “Oh by the way, one of the guests asked me to be their son’s wedding organizer next year.”

 

“REALLY?! YAY!!!” Rebecca asked with glee and hugged Valencia from the side.

 

Heather clapped her hands. “Nice one, dude.”

 

“Oh my god, Valencia, that’s awesome! You should totally take it!”

 

“Yeah, you have a natural talent for ordering people around. And yelling, and ordering people...” Heather slurred.

 

“Well, I’ll give them a call tomorrow then. Now,  go to sleep.” Valencia ordered.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Rebecca said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Twenty minutes later..._

 

“Yeah, you know what, sleeping while wearing your wedding dress is not as fun as those movies show,” Rebecca grumbled while trying to break free from Valencia’s and Heather’s strong grips. “Oh come on guys!” she whined. “I need to pee!”

 

“That’s why I told you to change your cloths first before going to bed!” Valencia hissed.

 

After more struggles, Rebecca was finally free. “Pee, pee, pee, pee!” she chanted while wobbling to the bathroom.

 

“Ugh, shut up, it’s already midnight.” Heather whined.

 

“Uh, no it’s not,” Valencia took her phone from the bed-side table. “It’s still ten.”

 

“Same difference.”

 

When Valencia turned around to see Heather, she choked on her saliva. “Oh my god, when did you even take off your dress?”

 

Heather, now only clad in her underwear, shrugged. “After you guys fell asleep, I think? What’s the big deal? You already saw me naked once.”

 

“It was an accident, and we promised to never talk about it again.”

 

“Hey, no fair! I never see Heather naked!” Rebecca shouted from the bathroom. “And technically, I just saw your vagina one time, V.”

 

“Oh, so we’re talking about that now?” Valencia groaned.

 

“I saw Rebecca naked once,” Heather mumbled.

 

“I did not need to know that.” Valencia buried her face into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is where I rest after tired of running away from reality](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
